


Late Night Studying & Confessions(Verkwan)

by honeyxiumin



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN - Fandom, VerKwan - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, mentioned dino, mentioned seungcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Based off the prompt: "You're my roommate who's super cute and it's the middle of the night and you're cramming for your exams in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and it's becoming increasingly hard for me not to kiss you."





	Late Night Studying & Confessions(Verkwan)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I only write fluffy stuff for Verkwan lmao but I like writing about them a lot!

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Vernon walked into his dorm, one o'clock in the morning, half drunk and half sober. 

He went out with his best friend Dino to go party. 

Biggest mistake of his life because when you go out with Dino, he is going to try his best to make sure you're the drunkest one in the room. For his own humor and for your own humiliation. 

Vernon almost fell victim but got away quick when he caught own what Dino was trying to do and suddenly announced he had to head home to study for upcoming exams. 

An excuse because he isn't really going to study, he never does. Plus he's already taken his exams which everyone in the group was already too drunk to realize. Except Dino wasn't drunk but he was too busy focused on getting Seungcheol to do shots of fireball, claiming he would do it too. But he wasn't going too. 

But Vernon does know someone who does study for their exams and he isn't surprised to find him sitting at his little desk, textbooks spread out in front of him. 

He glanced at Vernon as he stumbled into the room. 

"You're home late." Vernon tripped slightly. "And drunk." 

"Sorry Boo~" Vernon pouted. "I'm not that drunk! I promise! Forgive me please?" 

Seungkwan, Vernon's college roommate who is extremely cute and probably the hottest boy on campus in Vernon's opinion, rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile at him."Fine, just lay down and get some rest before you hurt yourself." 

Vernon smiled, sluggishly taking his clothes off and flopping down on his bed. He always sleeps in his boxers. He looked up at Seungkwan. "You're so caring boo~" 

"Are you sure you aren't that drunk? Because you never call me by my last name." 

"I think it's cute! My Boo~" Seungkwan blushed and shook his head. 

"You should give me a nickname! We can be cute together, even though you are already cute as ever." Seungkwan, whose face was fully red, rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

He watched with an amuse look as Vernon struggled to get under the covers before letting out a sigh. 

Seungkwan smiled and turned back to his studies, running a hand through his messy hair. 

Exams are coming up soon and he needs to do his best. He can't disappoint himself nor his parents. 

So staying up has become a routine for him lately. 

Now a awake Vernon? Not so much. 

He's usually asleep by now, soft snores that give Seungkwan peace and comfort. But tonight is a different night. 

"Come cuddle Boo~" Seungkwan smiled, not turning to look at Vernon knowing he'll be tempted too. "Go to sleep Vernon, it's late." "I know, that's why I'm telling you to come cuddle with me so we can go to sleep together!" 

"I can't, I'm studying." 

"You always study, I think you know enough." 

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. "Just go to sleep Vernon." 

"I can't, your light is distracting me." 

"It never has before." 

It was silent. 

"Okay, I lied. You're distracting me." 

Seungkwan let out a light laugh. "I am? How so?"

"With your cute flannel pajamas and disheveled hair. Also your glasses that just make you cuter. Your cuteness is distracting me right now." 

Seungkwan couldn't help but blush, face almost turning the same color as the pink highlighter he's using for notes. He didn't turn around to face Vernon though, afraid. 

He's always had feelings for his roommate and could never tell if he felt the same or if every little thing he did was just him being friendly. 

Seungkwan smiled. "Sorry I'm distracting you Vernon, I can't help that." 

"You should be sorry, you're making it hard right now for me not to come over and kiss you." 

Seungkwan's eyes widen but then he remembered something. "You're just saying that because you're drunk Vernon." "No, I'm not that drunk, the alcohol is giving me confidence to say this right now but trust me, I know what I'm saying and I really want to kiss you." 

Seungkwan bit his lip, turning around to face Vernon. "Then why don't you?" 

Vernon's eyes widen before he got up quick, stumbling a bit before standing in front of Seungkwan. He grabbed his chin gently and titled his head up, leaning down and gently capturing his lips. 

Seungkwan sighed into the kiss, moving his lips along with Vernon's. 

The kiss was slow and gentle, but they could feel the love for each other through it. 

They pulled away and Vernon stood looking down at Seungkwan. "Come to bed Seungkwan." 

Seungkwan nodded, turning around and turning the lamp off, following Vernon to his bed, the thought of studying completely forgotten. 

He climbed underneath the covers with Vernon, feeling his strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him close. 

Seungkwan snuggled up against Vernon's chest, letting out a relax sigh. 

"Night Boo." 

"Night Vernon." 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

The next morning, Vernon woke up with a slight headache but also a huge smile on his face as he saw who was in bed with him. 

Seungkwan, who looked so soft and cute at the moment, clinging on to Vernon. 

Vernon remembers what happen last night and he has no regrets at all. The alcohol giving him more confidence. 

Seungkwan stirred slightly in Vernon's arms before slowly opening his eyes, looking up at Vernon. 

Vernon smiled wide at him. "Good morning Boo~" He smiled. "Morning Vernon." 

"Can I have a good morning kiss?" 

Seungkwan's eyes widen, face heating up slightly. "A-A morning kiss?" Vernon nodded. "Yeah? Unless you don't like me back and just kissed me out of sympathy last night." 

Vernon frowned. 

Seungkwan quickly shook his head. "No! I do like you back! I'm just, surprised, that's all." Vernon looked at him confused. 

"Surprised about what?" 

Seungkwan blushed. "That you like me back." 

Vernon smiled wide. "Of course I do! I like everything about you! Your cute laugh and giggles! Your amazing personality! Everything about you just fascinates me Boo, ever since I met you." 

Seungkwan smiled wide, looking up at Vernon. "I like everything about you Vernon. Especially when you get clingy while drunk." 

Vernon chuckled slightly. "So what do you say? Be my boyfriend so you can handle my clinginess that I know you lowkey like?" 

Seungkwan bit his lip and nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'll be your boyfriend." 

"Good so now I can stay up with you while you study and give you kisses!" Seungkwan laughed. "You'll just distract me!" 

"But you'll like it!" 

Seungkwan giggled and nodded. "I will." 

Vernon smiled. "So now can I have my good morning kiss?" 

"Yes." 

Vernon leaned down and captured Seungkwan's lips, kissing him softly. 

And in the back of his mind, thanking Dino for getting him a little bit drunk enough to give him confidence to confess to his cute roommate, Boo Seungkwan. 


End file.
